harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Lily Potter Ginevra Potter James Potter Albus Potter Lily Potter Petunia Dursley Vernon Dursley Dudley Dursley |School= Hogwarts School |School House= Gryffindor |Wand= 11', Holly, Phoenix Feather |Patronus= Stag |Animagus= |Boggart= Dementor |Occupation = *Auror *Part-Time Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor |Loyalty= * Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix }}'Harry James Potter '(b. 31 July 1980), was an English half-blood wizard who defeated Lord Voldemort, and became one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived. Throughout Harry's time at Hogwarts, he saved the Philosopher's Stone, found the Chamber of Secrets, travelled in time to save the Prisoner of Azkaban and won the Triwizard Tournament. He fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and later hunted down Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes and defeated him at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry married Ginny Weasley and they had three children, James, Albus and Lily. He later became an Auror, and from time to time taught lessons in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Biography Early Life Life at Godric's Hollow Harry James Potter was born on 31 July 1980 to James and Lily Potter. Harry was born when they were in hiding from Lord Voldemort because they were members of the original Order of the Phoenix. Harry spent a year in hiding in Godric's Hollow. James and Lily had a small christening for Harry attended just by their friend, Sirius Black, who was named Harry's godfather. They celebrated his first birthday at home. He was given a toy broomstick by Sirius which was his favourite present, but he broke a very ugly vase that Aunt Petunia had sent him. Voldemort soon found out about a prophecy, stating he was going to be defeated at the hands of a child born at the end of July. It was said that Voldemort would consider the child an equal, so because he and Harry were half-bloods, he decided Harry was an equal. Albus Dumbledore helped James and Lily and told them to protect their home and have a Secret Keeper using the Fidelius Charm. They originally wanted Sirius Black to be their Secret-Keeper, but switched to Peter Pettigrew. Death of James and Lily Harry was one-year old on Hallowe'en night when Voldemort found Godric's Hollow. James and Lily's Secret Keeper, Peter was spying on the Order of the Phoenix for the Death Eaters, and he eventually betrayed them to Voldemort. Voldemort first fought and killed a wandless James, and found Lily defending Harry. He gave her a few chances to step aside because he had promised Severus Snape to let her live, but Lily wouldn't step aside and kept begging for Harry's life. Her conscious denial to comply by choosing to die for Harry turned her death to turn into a sacrifice, and an ancient force born of love shielded Harry from the Killing Curse, causing it to bounce back and hit Voldemort instead. Harry gained a permanent scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead in the place the Killing Curse had bounced. A piece of Voldemort's unstable soul broke off and latched onto Harry, turning him into a Horcrux, but he was not told for many years. Because it was unintentional, even You-Know-Who didn't know. The soul caused a connection between their minds, and Harry would later find out that he could speak Parseltongue too. Harry was found in the wreck of Godric's Hollow by Sirius, who had worked out what Peter had done. They were joined by Rubeus Hagrid, who had orders by Dumbledore to take Harry to 4 Privet Drive. Sirius wanted to keep Harry but eventually he let Hagrid borrow his motorbike to take him. They arrived at Privet Drive where they joined Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore explained that he wrote a letter explaining to Petunia and Vernon what happened to James and Lily and why they now had to care for Harry. McGonagall objected to Dumbledore's plans but he explained that Harry would be better off growing up away from fame until he was old enough to understand it. They put Harry was on the doorstep and Petunia found him the next morning which caused her scream. He spent a while being poked and prodded by Dudley Dursley. Life at Privet Drive The next ten years Harry was raised by Vernon and Petunia to have no knowledge of the wizarding world and the fact that he was a wizard. Harry thought that James and Lily had died in a car accident. There were no pictures of him in the house and no evidence that the Dursley family even had another child except Dudley. They made him sleep in the Cupboard under the Stairs and he attended St. Grogory's Primary School but he had no friends. He noticed that strange things sometimes happened around him and that it made Vernon and Petunia very upset. For example, he jumped up onto the roof of the primary school unintentionally when Dudley chased him, and the Headteacher sent home an angry letter. He had only intended to jump behind the bins and he thought that the wind had carried him up that high. They punished Harry by locking him in the cupboard and starving him of food. When he went out, strangers acted like they knew him, greeting him and waving at him. Petunia would ask Harry how he knew them but when Harry looked back at them, they were gone. He had hoped that one day, an unknown relative would show up to get custody of him instead but he worked out eventually that Petunia was the only relative that he had. Vernon and Petunia even spoke about him like he was not there listening to them. They treated him unfavourably at birthdays, even giving Harry a coat hanger when he turned ten. For one of Dudley's birthdays, Aunt Marge knocked him around the shins to stop him from beating Dudley at a game. They tended to do things without him, and they dropped him off at Arabella Figg's house whenever they wanted to go out and leave Harry. Finding out the truth Ten years later, Harry was dreaming about a flying motorbike. He was woken up by Petunia knocking on the door of the cupboard shrieking at him to wake up. Harry had a strange feeling that he had dreamed it before. The only memory he had of James and Lily's death was a green light. Harry helped Petunia complete the housework and for Dudley's 11 birthday that day, he kept an eye on the bacon that she was making because she wanted everything to be perfect for Dudley's "special" day. Arabella Figg was unable to look after Harry that day, and Vernon and Petunia had to take him to the zoo for Dudley's special birthday treat. Vernon gave Harry a stern warning that he would be locked in the cupboard if he tried anything funny. Harry had a good time at the zoo but when he saw the Boa Constrictor, Harry worked out that the snake understood him when he spoke. Piers Polkiss saw what happened and when he told Dudley that the snake was awake, they punched Harry out the way, but when they leaned into the window, Harry made the glass pane fade away. The snake escaped and then thanked Harry and left. Piers told Vernon and Petunia that Harry was talking to the snake and when they got home and Piers lef, Vernon shouted at him and he was thrown in the Cupboard. He was not given dinner so Harry sneaked out the Cupboard when everyone was in bed to find food in the kitchen. He had no explanation for why it happened, or why the snake understood what Harry was saying. But one day, Harry was sent to collect the mail and found an envelope addressed to him (specifically, the Cupboard under the Stairs). Vernon found out and was shocked when he noticed who the sender was because he knew it was sent from the wizarding world. He and Petunia done their best to keep the letter from him and moved him to the The Smallest Bedroom but the sender kept sending letters and increasing the number of letters they sent each day. Vernon eventually packed the family up and abandoned Privet Drive to stop the letters from finding them. The day before Harry's birthday, Vernon found the Hut-on-the-Rock. Then that evening when the clock struck midnight, there was a sudden and very loud knock at the door. Rubeus Hagrid barged in and told Harry that he was a wizard. He gave him a birthday cake and the acceptance letter for Hogwarts School. The next day, Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley. They collected money from Gringotts and Harry found out that the Potter family were rich. Hagrid also collected an object from Gringotts but he would not show Harry what it was. He then took Harry to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and he spoke to a boy named Draco, but they never told each other their names. Harry found him pretentious and thought he was simply another Dudley. He then went to Garrick Ollivander's shop to purchase a wand. He found the right one on the fourth try, a holly and phoenix feather wand which Garrick found curious because the feather was from the same phoenix that Voldemort's wand was from. Hagrid purchased Harry a birthday present, a snowy owl. Harry confided in Hagrid that he was nervous because everyone was expecting great things from him even though he knew no magic, but Hagrid told him not to worry and gave him the ticket he needed to board the train to school in September. Harry named the snowy owl he had adopted Hedwig, when he found the name in a book. Education First year Summer 1992 Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Search for Horcruxes Battle of Hogwarts The Deathly Hallows Later life Appearance At age eleven, Harry was small and skinny. He had a thin face, he wore round glasses and had a thin scar on his forehead. He had untidy jet-black hair, which was especially unruly when it was getting longer (Vernon had to tell Harry he needed a haircut every few days). Harry looked near-identical to his father, but he did have bright, green eyes which were the same colour and shape of Lily's. Harry's glasses had to be held together by scotch tape, because Dudley would punch him and they broke. Behind the scenes * Presents Harry was given for the holidays include: ** 1991: An emerald-green jumper from Mrs Weasley every year. ** 1992: Vernon and Petunia sent him a toothpick and a note asking him if he could stay at school for the summer holidays. * Harry was chased by a dwarf in the second-year at Hogwarts School, because Ginny had sent him a Valentine's Day song. Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Characters Category:Aurors Category:Wizards